Appartment Liper
by AbygailJunior
Summary: Piper gets drunk and needs to find a new apartment. Of course, LEO COMES TO THE RESCUE! I know, title sucks, please don't remind me. IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, wonderful people of Earth! I love Liper, so here's a small story, 'kay? I WILL CONTINUE WRITING! Disclaimer: I find this utterly useless, but Oh well. I do not own Heroes of Olympus, Jason, Piper or Leo (although I wish I did, that would be totally awesome!) Dear Ricky does, capish? _ I downed my fifth glass of alcohol, or was it my sixth? I stare at it, trying to recall the day's events. Why am I even here? I wondered. Jason. That lying, cheating bastard. I could still see him on the couch with Reyna... that slut. How could he? I thought, outraged. I had been with him for more than four years and that's what I end up with? "Piper?" I heard a voice exclaim. "What are you doing here?" It was Leo, my best friend. We'd known each other since I was ten. I was the one who had saved him from being beaten to a pulp by Dylan, the class jerk. Ever since, we'd had each other's backs. "Leave me alone, Leo." I responded, groggily. "Yeah, sure, like that's gonna happen. How much did you drink? You look like you're about to pass out!" "I don't know, " I lied. "Does it matter?" I asked, getting up, or should I say: tried getting up. As soon as my feet touched the ground, my legs became as tough as melted marshmallows. Leo caught me right before my head hit the counter, I leaned on him for support. "Okay, you definitely had enough. You're coming with me, Beauty Queen." he stated simply as he put my arm around his shoulder and dragged me out of the bar and into the street. After what must have been ten minutes, he pulled a key ring out of his pocket and unlocked a building's front door. We climbed the stairs until we got to the last floor. "Home, sweet home." he said as we entered a small apartment. "Sorry for the mess, although, I doubt you care. In the state you're in, you probably can't see three feet in front of you." Even if my vision was a bit fuzzy, I could still make out the shape of a sofa and a coffee table. There was a desk at the far side of the room and a near a corridor, a kitchen counter. "Okay, there we go." he groaned as he dumped me on the couch. My head hit the soft, worn out material and I threw my hand in the air for no reason whatsoever. "Another drink, I'll pay in cash." I said drowsily. "Oh, no! No more drinks for you, Pipes. You're gonna get a good night's sleep while go and do... whatever, okay?" "Okey-dokey." I slurred as I drifted off to sleep. _ You likeee? Please read and review, it means a lot to me! I love you all so much! Here, have a cookie! (::) Clemie 


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy, people! I want to thank everybody who reviewed. So happy! Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear my senseless yakking, so on with the story! Disclaimer: I am very sad to inform you that I do not own Leo Valdez (Man, I love that kid!), Piper or Jason. Our dear friend Ricky does! _ I awoke the next morning to a pounding headache and the sound of snoring. I sat up, trying to remember last night. I was on a worn out sofa, wrapped in a soft, brown blanket. Leo was asleep in his desk chair, drooling all over his school books. I separated myself from the comfy blanket, before heading to the kitchen counter. I quietly opened the fridge, there wasn't much there except milk, most likely sour, an apple and a piece of ham. I would have to give Leo a short lecture about healthy eating. Sighing, I turned the coffee machine on and scavenged the cupboards for sugar. "Mornin'." Leo walked up to me, stretching. "Hi, slept well?" I asked, still in search of some kind of sweetener. "As well as anybody can in a wooden chair." he answered. "Enough with the chit chat! What were you, of all people, doing, drunk, at a bar?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. I leaned against the wooden counter and massaged my forehead. "Jason... cheated on me." My voice cracked at the end and I broke down in tears. Leo stared at me for what seemed like hours, but were probably only seconds, then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I sobbed in his shirt as he rocked me back and forth. We stayed like that until he pulled away, his hands still gripping my shoulders. "You better?" he asked kindly smiling down at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, my voice hoarse. But no, nothing was fine. I didn't have an apartment and I had left all of my clothes back there. Wow, life stinks. I thought, depressively. I dried the salty tears with the back of my hand. "I've got a spare change of clothes in the closet, if you want." he said with a lopsided grin. I laughed at his silliness. "Sure, mine stink of beer and tobacco." I accepted, grateful. "The bathroom is down the hall and if you wanna take a shower, hot is on the right and cold is on the left." I grabbed an old tee-shirt and a pair of jeans I had left here the last time I had come for a sleep over and headed towards the bathroom. It was about the size of a broom closet and smelled of soap and ... oil? After turning the shower on, I shampooed my hair, wishing I could stay there forever. Just me and the water. _ So sorry it's short, but I'm on medication and the pills are knocking me out. So did you like? READ & REVIEW, PLEASE! I might update after dinner, if not definitely tomorrow. You're all so lovable! Have a cookie! (::) Clemie 


End file.
